


Stargazing

by AgentStannerShipper



Series: tumblr ficlets [46]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 06:31:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17462390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentStannerShipper/pseuds/AgentStannerShipper
Summary: Harry gets Merlin to take a break from work.





	Stargazing

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: "constellations"

“I’ve got a surprise for you,” Harry whispers into Merlin’s ear, and Merlin tenses, because whenever he hears those words there’s a fifty-fifty chance that he’s going to end up cleaning up one of Harry’s messes.

He turns in his chair and regards his partner, “What sort of surprise?”

“A good one,” Harry promises, and then adds, “No, don’t make that face at me, it really is a good one, I swear.”

“It won’t make me tear my hair out?”

“You don’t have any hair left, you ridiculous old man,” Harry says, and kisses the top of Merlin’s head as if to prove it.

“Who are you calling old?” Merlin snipes. “Vain peacock.”

Harry grins at him, and Merlin can’t help but smile back. “Fine. Fine, show me whatever this surprise you have for me is.”

Harry takes his hand and pulls Merlin away from the monitors, leading him up out of his lair towards the surface.

Merlin squints, expecting harsh daylight, but as Harry leads him out of the mansion he realizes that it’s dark out. “What time is it?” he asks.

“About two in the morning,” Harry tells him. “Workaholic,” he adds fondly.

He guides Merlin out over the grounds to where he has a blanket laid out over the damp grass. He drags Merlin down onto it and curls up against his side. Merlin doesn’t offer any complaint, just allows himself to be manhandled.

“I missed you,” Harry mumbles after a moment. It sounds louder than it is against the still of the night. “You spend all your time in your office.”

“I’m sorry I’m neglecting you,” Merlin tells him, and he’s only half joking. He pulls Harry a little closer and kisses his temple. “That’s why you dragged me out here, is it?”

Harry nods. Merlin kisses him again, on the lips this time. “If you wanted to spend more time with me, you only had to ask.”

Silence falls comfortably between them. Merlin doesn’t know much about stars – his branches of science tend to be more grounded – but he can pick out a few of the more noticeable constellations. He’s pretty sure Harry knows more, but he doesn’t think it matters that much. They’re just stars.

Everything he needs is right here on earth.


End file.
